Question: How many significant figures does $00.87672800$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{876728}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{876728}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{87672800}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.